¿Pitufo o lobo?
by Sofi Badi
Summary: Vexy se encuentra con su mejor amigo, al cual no veía hacia años. Pero ambos tienen un secreto que ocultar. ¿Por qué se separaron? ¿Su amigo volverá a irse?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola acá les dejo otra historia que inventé mientras me aburría en clase.**

**Disfruten y comenten :)**

Capítulo 1

_Yo corría con todas mis fuerzas, pero él cada vez estaba más cerca. Yo zigzagueaba entre los árboles tratando de desorientarlo, pero nada funcionaba._

_Podía sentir su respiración en mi nuca._

_Sentí como sus garras desgarraban mi espalda y caí al suelo._

_Se puso sobre mí, con las patas delanteras a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Podía ver sus largos y afilados colmillos. Era mi fin…_

Tres días antes…

Vexy: No puedo creer que no hayamos pitufado ni una sola pitufresa en todo el día.

Pitufina: Pitufa el lado positivo, por lo menos pitufamos de un hermoso pitufidía en el bosque.

Papá Pitufo las había mandado a buscar pitufresas, ya que dentro de tres días harían una fiesta para celebrar el aniversario de un año desde que Vexy y Hackus llegaron a la aldea.

Pitufina: ¿Escuchaste eso?

Vexy: Sí.

Ambas miraban un arbusto que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia y se sacudía.

De repente un pitufo salió de él. Era musculoso y su ropa estaba toda hecha jirones.

Vexy: ¡Tiago! (Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó).

El pitufo se veía muy sorprendido, pero respondió al abrazo de inmediato.

Pitufina no entendía nada.

Pitufina: ¿Qué?... Pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ!?

Ellos no se soltaban, se los veía muy emocionados. Incluso Pitufina pudo jurar que Vexy lloraba.

Pitufina: Emm… Holaaa… Estoy aquiii…

Vexy: Ah… Sí, claro. Pitufina, te presento a Tiago. Tiago: ella es Pitufina.

Tiago: Mucho gusto. Cualquier amiga de Vexy es amiga mía.

Pitufina: De hecho, soy su pitufihermana.

Tiago: ¿Enserio? (Dirigiéndose a Vexy): No sabía que tuvieras una hermana.

Vexy: Bueno… No pitufamos desde hace tiempo… Ya sabes… Desde que…

Tiago: Ah, sí (interrumpiendo a Vexy).

Ambos se veían un poco tristes, pero Pitufina prefirió no preguntar.

Pitufina: Oye, ¿no quieres venir a la pitufialdea?

Tiago: No. Tengo que irme (nervioso).

Vexy: Olvídalo, no dejaré que te vuelvas a ir (lo agarró de un brazo y lo arrastró con ellas).

En la aldea…

Papá Pitufo: Entonces… ¿De dónde pitufas?

Tiago: De muchos lados.

Papá Pitufo: Ah.

Vexy: ¿Puede quedarse?

Papá Pitufo: Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no se queda en tu casa?

Tiago: Prefiero estar solo.

Vexy: Ja, si claro. ¿Para que te escapes cuando pitufes una oportunidad? No señor. Tú pitufas conmigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

En la cena de esa noche…

Gruñón: No me agrada ese pitufo.

Vexy: ¿De qué estás hablando? Es mi mejor amigo.

Gruñón: ¿Enserio? ¿Desde cuándo?

Vexy: Desde siempre.

Gruñón: ¿Y por qué nunca me lo habías pitufado?

Vexy: Es complicado (bajando la cabeza).

Gruñón notó que su novia se había puesto triste, por lo que prefirió no seguir preguntando.

Después de cenar Vexy le mostró a Tiago el camino hacia su hongo.

En el hongo de Vexy…

Vexy: No creí que te volvería a pitufar.

Tiago: No era mi intención.

Vexy: ¿Sabes? A Gruñón no le caes muy bien.

Tiago: No lo culpo.

Vexy no aguantó más y estalló.

Vexy: ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO!? ¿¡DÓNDE PITUFASTE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS!? ¿¡POR QUÉ NO TE COMUNICASTE!? ¿¡POR QUÉ NO VOLVISTE!? Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE: ¿¡POR QUÉ TE FUISTE!?

Tiago permaneció en calma, su expresión seguía dura y no demostraba ninguna emoción.

Tiago: ¿Por qué quieres que te responda si tú ya conoces la respuesta?

Vexy no respondió.

Tiago: Sabes que no puedo quedarme aquí.

Vexy: Pero no quiero que te pitufivayas (llorando).

Tiago: Es peligroso.

Vexy: Por lo menos quédate hasta el pitufiviernes. Podrás pitufar en mi fiesta.

Tiago: Lo siento, pero ya tienes mi respuesta.

Vexy: (Llorando) Por favor, eres mi mejor amigo.

Tiago: (Suspiro) Está bien (mintió).

Vexy le armó a Tiago una cama en el sofá y se fue a su cuarto.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Al otro día…

Faltaban dos días para la fiesta; todos estaban haciendo algo para ayudar. Vanidoso conseguía las decoraciones, Goloso hacía la comida, Sastre los trajes…

Vexy: Después de desayunar te llevaré con Sastre para que te pitufe un traje.

Tiago: …

Vexy: ¡Oh vamos! ¡No seas pitufo!

Tiago: Pff… Está bien… (Pero solo porque hay una posibilidad de que no vaya a la fiesta).

Gruñón los observaba desde lejos: no confiaba para nada en ese sujeto, a pesar de lo que Vexy le había dicho.

Pitufina: Hola.

Gruñón: ¡Ahh!

Pitufina: Jajaj, ¿te pitufé? Lo siento.

Gruñón:…

Pitufina: Por cierto… ¿Por qué estabas pitufando a Vexy y Tiago?

Gruñón:…

Pitufina: (Sonriendo) ¿Acaso estás celoso?

Gruñón: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Celoso yo!?

Pitufina: Sí, tú. ¿Quién más?

Gruñón: Yo no soy celoso.

Pitufina: ¿Entonces por qué los estás pitufando?

Gruñón: Yo… (No sabía qué responder).

Pitufina: ¿Tú…

Gruñón: Nada. Es solo que no pitufo a ese sujeto. Algo no pitufa. Yo quiero… Protegerla.

Pitufina: Claaaro.

Gruñón: En serio.

Pitufina: (Sarcasmo) Ahá sí, te creo y todo.

Gruñón: Grrr…

El resto del día transcurrió sin novedades. Todos estaban con las preparaciones para la fiesta. Pero todos notaron el extraño comportamiento de Tiago. El chico no hablaba con nadie, y siempre prefería estar lejos de los demás. Incluso Vexy reconoció que había cambiado mucho.

Pitufina: Y… ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Vexy: Tiago fue pitufado por una bruja que vivía en Nueva York. Ella había leído sobre los pitufos en un viejo libro y ansiaba lo mismo que Gargamel. Cuando Tiago pitufó sus intenciones se escapó. Hackus y yo lo encontramos escondido en la azotea del edificio dónde pitufábamos. Se hizo nuestro mejor amigo. Nunca se lo dijimos a Gargamel por miedo a que lo pitufara.

Pitufina: Ya veo… Y… ¿Cómo se separaron?

Vexy: (Con cara de tristeza) Yo… No puedo.

Pitufina: Descuida, si no quieres no tienes que pitufármelo.

Vexy: No es que no quiera, es que no puedo.

Pitufina: Descuida, está bien.

Todo esto había sucedido durante la cena, y como Tiago se había quedado solo en el hongo de Vexy, esta prefirió volver.

Vexy: (Entrando en su hongo) ¿Tiago? ¿Estás aquí?

Tiago: (Asomando su cabeza desde el sillón) Sí, ¿cómo estuvo la cena?

Vexy: Bien… Y… ¿Tú cómo pitufas?

Tiago: Bien.

Vexy: (Sentándose a su lado) Has cambiado mucho en estos años.

Tiago: He tenido que hacer cosas que no me enorgullecen. Pero este no es momento para hablar de eso. Ya es tarde, deberías dormir.

Vexy: ¿Tú harás lo mismo?

Tiago: ¿No confías en mí?

Vexy: ¿Después de ese día? Ya no sé si puedo.

Tiago: (Con la cabeza gacha) Claro. Descuida. Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

Vexy: Descansa.

Ambos se fueron a dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Al otro día…

Faltaba un día para la fiesta. Ya casi todo estaba pronto. Tiago decidió pasar todo el día con Hackus, el único pitufo al que le hablaba, además de Vexy, claro.

Gruñón no se molestó en seguirlos; tenía que hablar con su novia.

Gruñón: Oye.

Vexy: (Sorprendida) ¡Gruñón! ¡Hola! ¿Qué pitufas?

Gruñón: Nada… Oye, irás a la fiesta conmigo, ¿cierto?

Vexy: Jaja, claro que sí. ¿Tenías miedo de que pitufara con Tiago?

Gruñón: La verdad sí.

Vexy: (Riéndose) Siempre fuiste muy celoso.

Gruñón: (Confundido) ¿Qué? ¡No! No es eso, es que no confío en él.

Vexy: (Suspiro) ¿Qué estás pitufando? Ya te dije que no oculta nada, es un libro abierto.

Gruñón: ¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué no pitufa con nadie?

Vexy: (Nerviosa) Es que… Es muy tímido (mintió).

Gruñón: Pues…

Vexy: ¡Basta! Pitufemos de otra cosa: ¿qué tal si pitufamos un "paseo" por el bosque nosotros solos? (Con voz coqueta).

Gruñón: (Sonriente) Pitufástico.

No hubo problemas por el resto del día. Pero cuando calló la noche, todos vieron como Tiago se pasaba horas mirando la luna con aspecto nervioso.

Gruñón: ¿Qué pitufos está haciendo?

Vexy: Nada, sólo es muy romántico…

Gruñón: …

Vexy: Ya sabes, a los románticos les gusta mirar la luna (¿cierto?).

Vexy arrastró a Tiago a su hongo y todos se fueron.

Vexy: ¿¡ESTÁS LOCO!? ¡PARECE QUE TE ESFUERZAS POR LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN!

Tiago: Lo siento, es que estoy muy nervioso.

Vexy: Descuida, te pitufo que si te esfuerzas, podrás controlarte.

Tiago: Gracias, pero no deberías tenerme tanta confianza.

Vexy: Claro que sí, si no, ¿para qué pitufan los amigos?

Tiago le sonrió y después de charlar un rato se fueron a dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Al otro día, después de desayunar, todos los pitufos de la aldea se pusieron a decorarla.

A la tarde toda la aldea estaba adornada con serpentinas, globos, juegos, música y comida.

Vexy y Tiago estaban en el hongo de la primera aprontándose para la fiesta.

Vexy estaba en el living esperando a que gruñón la viniera a buscar, cuando apareció Tiago por atrás.

Tiago: Hola.

Vexy: ¿Ya estás listo? (Lo vio) ¡Woow! Ese traje te pitufa muy bien.

Tiago: Odio pitufar con traje.

Vexy: Ya sé, pero es mi fiesta y quiero que lo pitufes, ¿okey?

Tiago: (Suspiro) Tengo algo para ti (saca un collar y lo pone frente a Vexy).

Vexy: (Lo toma) ¡Woow! Es hermoso. No tenías que pitufarte.

Tiago: Sí tenía… Deja que te lo explique: (toma el collar) supongo que te estarás preguntando por qué tiene forma de mitad de corazón.

Vexy: De hecho sí.

Tiago: Siéntate (se sentaron en el sillón), escucha, probablemente hoy sea el último día que nos veremos, por mucho tiempo. Sabes que tengo que irme (Vexy asintió), por eso quiero darte este collar para que me recuerdes. Somos mejores amigos; el collar podría haber tenido forma de círculo o de cualquier otra cosa, pero quise que tuviera forma de mitad de corazón, porque lo que siento por ti es de corazón (Vexy casi se pone a llorar). Mira, (Tiago le mostró a Vexy que él tenía puesto la otra mitad del corazón, luego se lo quitó y unió los dos) mira lo que dice.

Vexy lo leyó, decía: Vexy y Tiago amigos por siempre.

Vexy: Yo… No sé qué pitufar.

Tiago: No digas nada, solo disfrutemos de la fiesta.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

Vexy: Debe de ser Gruñón, iré a abrirle.

Tiago: Espera (Vexy se detuvo). Date la vuelta.

Vexy lo hizo y Tiago le colocó el collar.

Tiago: Ve a abrirle.

Vexy le sonrió y fue a abrirle a Gruñón.

Vexy: ¡Hola!

Gruñón: Hola linda, ¿vamos?

Vexy: Claro (dirigiéndose a Tiago) ¿Vienes? ¿O vas solo más tarde?

Tiago: Ustedes vayan, luego los alcanzo.

Ya había caído la noche, y Vexy y Gruñón estaban camino al centro de la aldea.

Gruñón: ¿Por qué lo invitaste a pitufar con nosotros? Sabes que no me agrada.

Vexy: Lo sé, pero es mi mejor amigo y tendrás que empezar a llevarte bien con él. De todas formas (en tono triste), no tendrás que aguantarlo por mucho tiempo más.

Gruñón: (Confundido) ¿A qué te refieres?

Vexy: Nada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaa! Este capítulo lo subí un día antes porque mañana me voy de viaje a Río Negro y no iba a tener tiempo de subirlo.**

**Disfrútenlo y dejen sus comentarios :)**

Capítulo 6

Toda la aldea estaba decorada, pero el centro parecía que iba a explotar.

Vexy: ¡Woow! Sí que se esforzaron.

Vanidoso: ¡Vexy! ¡Llegaste! ¿Te gusta? Yo me encargué de dirigir el trabajo de decoración.

Vexy: Pues déjame pitufarte que hiciste un trabajo pitufástico. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Hackus?

Vanidoso: Por allá (señaló la mesa de comidas).

Vexy: Jaja, era obvio. (Dirigiéndose a Gruñón): yo iré a pitufar con Hackus, ¿vienes?

Gruñón: Mmm… Creo que iré por Fortachón.

Vexy: Genial, pero no te alejes mucho, porque luego quiero bailar contigo (guiñándole un ojo).

Gruñón aceptó, porque aunque no le gustara bailar, le gustaba estar cerca de Vexy.

Vexy: Hola Hackus.

Hackus: ¡Vexy! (dejó caer la comida al piso y la abrazó).

Vexy: Yo también te quiero. ¿Estás disfrutando de la fiesta?

Hackus: A Hackus gustarle las fiestas… Y la comida.

Vexy: Jaja, sí, yo también… ¿Te divertiste con Tiago ayer?

Hackus: Sí… Pero Tiago haber cambiado mucho.

Vexy: Sí, lo sé. Ya no es tan divertido como antes. Pero sigue siendo Tiago y es nuestro amigo, no lo olvides.

Luego de hablar con Hackus, Vexy se fue en busca de Gruñón.

Lo encontró hablando con Fortachón.

Gruñón: Jaja, sí, fue pitufástico. ¿Y te acuerdas cuando… Ah, hola Vexy: ¿hablaste con tu hermano?

Vexy: Sí. ¿Quieres bailar?

Gruñón: (Se puso colorado) No lo sé… No quiero dejar solo a Fortachón.

Vexy: No pitufes tonterías, además el puede sacar a bailar a Pitufina (Vexy acababa de notar que su hermana estaba muy aburrida sentada junto a los chicos).

Gruñón: Pueees…

Vexy: ¡Vamos! (Tomó a Gruñón de un brazo y lo arrastró a la pista de baile).

Vexy hacía unos movimientos increíbles. Gruñón estaba feliz, por lo cual mientras bailaba reía.

Vexy: Jaja, ¿lo ves? Te dije que sería… (En ese momento se paró en seco al ver a Tiago internándose en el bosque).

Gruñón: (Preocupado) ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien?

Vexy: ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Eee… Sí… Sólo tengo que pitufar al baño.

Dicho esto echó a correr. Se internó en el bosque, intentando encontrar a Tiago.


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdonen que este capítulo sea tan corto :P, pero el próximo será algo más largo y será el último.**

**Disfruten y dejen sus reviews.**

Capítulo 7

Vexy POV

Vexy: No puedo creer que me haya dejado en mi fiesta.

Sentí un gran gruñido, y al darme la vuelta, me encontré cara a cara con un lobo enorme, parado en dos patas. Empecé a correr, pero el lobo me perseguía.

Yo corría con todas mis fuerzas, pero él cada vez estaba más cerca. Yo zigzagueaba entre los árboles tratando de desorientarlo, pero nada funcionaba.

Podía sentir su respiración en mi nuca.

Sentí como sus garras desgarraban mi espalda y caí al suelo.

Se puso sobre mí, con las patas delanteras a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Podía ver sus largos y afilados colmillos. Era mi fin…

Vexy: No… Espera… Por favor… Soy yo… ¿No me reconoces? (sollozando).

El lobo bajó la mirada… Allí estaba el collar. La mirada del lobo cambió, se veía confundido. De repente volvió a mirarme a los ojos, y observé que parecía horrorizado, casi arrepentido.

Comenzó a alejarse lentamente de mí, y cuando estaba a una distancia suficiente como para que pudiera pararme, se alejó corriendo.

Decidí que ya era hora de regresar a la aldea.

Fin de Vexy POV


	8. Chapter 8

**Este es el último capítulo de la historia que por cierto estoy subiendo antes porque mañana me voy de vacaciones a los Titanes y ta no voy a tener tiempo.**

**Espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews.**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Cuando llegó a la aldea todos la estaban buscando: al parecer habían notado su ausencia.

Gruñón fue el primero en verla llegar.

Gruñón: ¡Vexy! ¿Dónde estabas? (La vio mejor) ¿¡QUÉ TE PASÓ!? ¡ESTÁS TODA EMBARRADA Y ENSANGRENTADA!

Vexy se miró: era verdad. El lobo le había lastimado la espalda y estaba llena de sangre, y como se había caído, estaba llena de barro. Pero la tristeza era tanta que no sentía el dolor físico.

Papá Pitufo: Ven a mi hongo, deja que te cure.

Vexy: No. Quiero estar sola.

Gruñón: Vexy…

Vexy lo miró. Estaba realmente muy preocupado.

Vexy: (Suspiro) Está bien.

Pitufina y Hackus los acompañaron, pero luego todos tuvieron que salir del hongo porque Papá Pitufo tuvo que coser las heridas, y para eso Vexy tenía que quitarse el vestido.

A ella no le importó, solo quería irse a su hongo.

Papá Pitufo la cosió y la vendó. Luego Vexy se vistió.

Sin decirle nada a Papá Pitufo, comenzó el camino hacia su hongo.

Gruñón: ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve?

A Vexy le costaba caminar; la habían cosido sin haberla dormido y le dolía mucho.

Vexy: No. Estoy bien.

Gruñón: ¿Quieres que pitufe contigo esta noche?

Vexy: No. Quiero estar sola.

Gruñón dejó de caminar y Vexy se alejó de él, pero aún así pudo escuchar su conversación con Pitufina.

Pitufina: ¿Te dijo qué le pasó?

Gruñón: No, pero estoy seguro de que Tiago pitufó algo en esto. ¿No es mucha coincidencia que haya desaparecido?

* * *

Vexy llegó a su hongo. Al entrar a su cuarto vio que había una carta en la cama. La tomó y la leyó:

"_Querida Vexy:_

_Sé que no es muy justo que vuelva a dejarte, y mucho menos en tu fiesta. Pero es viernes de luna llena y no quiero lastimar a nadie._

_Probablemente te estés sintiendo culpable ahora, ya que ese lobo me mordió por intentar salvarte. Pero déjame decirte algo: estoy orgulloso de haberlo hecho y si pudiera cambiar lo que pasó no lo haría._

_Te di el collar porque no nos volveremos a ver, y quiero que me recuerdes de la misma manera en que yo te recordaré a ti._

_Siempre fuiste y seguirás siendo como una hermana para mí y te quiero mucho._

_Saluda a Hackus de mi parte._

_Con amor, tu mejor amigo Tiago._

_PD: Me agrada Gruñón, pero si te hace algo juro que volveré por él =)"_

Vexy guardó la carta en un cofre bajo llave. En ese cofre guardaba sus objetos más preciados, era secreto y nunca se lo había mostrado a nadie. Ni siquiera a Gruñón.

Escondió el sobre debajo de su cama y lo tapó con una vieja sábana.

Luego se dirigió hacia el baño y se miró en el espejo. Vio el collar. Lo tomó en su mano derecha y lo apretó con fuerza.

Tiago se había ido, y no pensaba volver. Tal vez volverían a encontrarse, algún día, por accidente; tal vez Vexy decidiría salir a buscarlo más adelante… Todavía no había decidido lo que hacer.

Pero lo que sí sabía, era que nunca iba a olvidarlo.

FIN

* * *

**Bueno este es el fin de la historia espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
